Happy Mother's Day Katherine
by Vodams
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Kat!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the power rangers characters..I wish I did.._

_Author's Note: here is another one!! ENJOY!!_

_**Angel Grove Animal Shelter  
**__**3:30 p.m.**_

Jason and his son was walking towards the front of the store carrying the present for the most important woman in their lives.." Jackson are you about this?"

" Yes Sire daddy I'm sure I want to go through with this..I'm not trying to hurt my feelings..but today is Mother's Day and isn't today all types of Mother's should be happy right." Jackson retorted

Jason looked down at his son nodding his head.." Yes Son your right." Jason said

" I know Mommy loves pets..but I want you to be honest with me..do you think I might unintentially hurt her feelings with this present." Jackson inquired as he stopped in the aisle and looking up to his father

Jason stooped down to his son's level and placed his hands onto his shoulders.." Jack you know that Mommy loves you..and whatever gift you want to give just as long it's nothing that she can't stand being around but otherwise it's you that she will love because you are her first born son as well as mine but that will happen on the day that father's are to be celebrated but right now it's mommy's day so let's get home and give her another token of our love okay."

Jackson nodded his head.." Nice speech daddy..but if Mommy doesn't like the gift we can do something else for her." Jackson explained then he walked upto the counter with his father behind him

_**The Scott's House  
**__**3: 45 p.m.**_

Katherine was standing at the sink after making sure the Kitchen was back in decent shape when she glanced out the window smiling as her mind went back to early this morning

_Flashback_

_" Jason..Jackson..where are you two sneaky monsters." Kat called out as she made her way down the hallway and down the stairs after getting no __response from her husband and son when she made her way into the kitchen_

_" SURPRISE" the sneaky duo shouted then Jackson went over to his mother and gave her big hug around the waist then a kiss on the cheek.." This __is for you." Jackson implied as he went over to the table then reached down into the chair and picked up a square package and carried it over to his __mother who was now sitting in the other chair.." I made it for you in art and crafts class."_

_Katherine opened the gift and lifted it up after removing it from the paper_

_" It's not a poem..I wanted to have something more of an expressive way." Jackson informed as he stood next to his mother as she started to read __the words out loud_

_Jason came to the other side of his family and read them silently_

_**What My mother means to me:**_

_**To me my mother is a strong woman, how else couldn't she be in order to help me grow**_

_**My Mother means alot to me, if only for my younger years for now as I grow and learn more and more each day**_

_**My mother has been there for me when I needed her, and I'm there for her when she's needs me especially when she's sick**_

_**My mother knows when i'm hiding something, I guess what they say is true about mother knowing their child in and out**_

_**I've said alot about my mother..and to me that's what she represents to me**_

_**I love you mommy  
**__**Jackson**_

_**Katherine pulled her son into another hug.." I love you too."**_

" Katherine..where are you honey." Jason called out

Kat shook her head then wiped her tears.." I'm in the kitchen Jason..straightening up."

" Kat honey..today is your day..I was gonna handle that..so stop whatever your doing and back out of the kitchen with your hands up."

Kat smiled as she drapd the dish rag across the sink then turned around and started to leave out of the kitchen only to stop in her tracks when a small white and tan kitten came into her vision.." Who's this." Kat bent down and picked up the kitten stroking the ears softly

" She's yours mommy..are you mad."

" He was thinking that by getting you the kitten he would've hurt your feelings about you know." Jason implied

" No..no.Jackson come here sweetie." Kat suggested as she moved to sit down on the couch then patting the spot next to her Jackson came over and joined her on the couch

" You are the most loving son I've been blessed with Jackson..and I know that someday down the road you'll make a even better big brother to whoever we are blessed with..just remember that you are number one..there is nothing to worry about..I loved your gift earlier this morning and I love your gift now so what should we name her."

Jackson looked at the kitten then reached under the chin making the kitten purr softly.." How about CP."

Jason started to chuckle that is until Kat brought up her hand and made is gesture the result of cat about to scratch the person

" Cutie Pie." Jackson interjected as he looked at both his parent before continuing.." She's a girl and the lady said that her mother loved to get into pies."

Katherine looked at the kitten then called out the name.." Cutie Pie." and the kitten meowed then settled onto Kat's lap while Jackson leaned against his mother's side as her arm draped around him

Jason came up to them leaning down and placing a kiss onto her lips then sat on the coffee table then reached down and propped her feet on his thighs " I love you dear."

" I love you to Jason." Kat repeated

" Now let the pampering begin." Jason stated as he started to rub his wife's soles

Kat's head fell back sighing contentedly as she submitted herself into her husband's strong hands.." Happy Mother's Day to me..I'm blessed.. and I'm loving it." was the last thought that passed through Kat's head as she drifted off

_**The End**_

_**Please leave a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
